Sexual Sadism Disorder
DSM-III In DSM-III, this disorder is called Sexual Sadism Diagnostic Criteria One of the following: # on a nonconsenting partner, the individual has repeatedly intentionally inflicted psychological or physical suffering in order to produce sexual excitement # with a consenting partner, the repeatedly preferred or exclusive mode of achieving sexual excitement combines humiliation with simulated or mildly injurious bodily suffering # on a consenting partner, bodily injury that is extensive, permanent, or possibly mortal is inflicted in order to achieve sexual excitement Differential Diagnosis Rape or sexual assault may be committed by individuals with this disorder. In such instances the suffering inflicted on the victim increases the sexual excitement of the assailant. However, it should not be assumed that all or even many rapists are motivated by Sexual Sadism. Often a rapist is not motivated by the prospect of inflicting suffering, and may even lose sexual desire as a consequence. These represent two ends of a spectrum, and for cases falling in the middle, it may be very difficult for the clinician to decide if the diagnosis of Sexual Sadism is warranted. DSM-IV In DSM-IV, this disorder is called Sexual Sadism For more information, see Paraphilias The paraphiliac focus of Sexual Sadism involves acts (real, not simulated) in which the individual derives sexual excitement from the psychological or physical suffering (including humiliation) of the victim. Some individuals with this Paraphilia are bothered by their sadistic fantasies, which may be invoked during sexual activity but not otherwise acted on; in such cases the sadistic fantasies usually involve having complete control over the victim, who is terrified by anticipation of the impending sadistic act. Others act on the sadistic sexual urges with a consenting partner (who may have Sexual Masochism) who willingly suffers pain or humiliation. Still others with Sexual Sadism act on their sadistic sexual urges with nonconsenting victims. In all of these cases, it is the suffering of the victim that is sexually arousing. Sadistic fantasies or acts may involve activities that indicate the dominance of the person over the victim (e.g., forcing the victim to crawl or keeping the victim in a cage). They may also involve restraint, blindfolding, paddling, spanking, whipping, pinching, beating, burning, electrical shocks, rape, cutting, stabbing, strangulation, torture, mutilation, or killing. Sadistic sexual fantasies are likely to have been present in childhood. The age at onset of sadistic activities is variable, but is commonly by early adulthood. Sexual Sadism is usually chronic. When Sexual Sadism is practiced with nonconsenting partners, the activity is likely to be repeated until the person with Sexual Sadism is apprehended. Some individuals with Sexual Sadism may engage in sadistic acts for many years without a need to increase the potential for inflicting serious physical damage. Usually, however, the severity of the sadistic acts increases over time. When Sexual Sadism is severe, and especially when it is associated with Antisocial Personality Disorder, individuals with Sexual Sadism may seriously injure or kill their victims. Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Over a period of at least 6 months, recurrent, intense sexually arousing fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors involving acts (real, not simulated) in which the psychological or physical suffering (including humiliation) of the victim is sexually exciting to the person. '''B. The fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning. DSM-5 Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Over a period of at least 6 months, recurrent and intense sexual arousal from the physical or psychological suffering of another person, as manifested by fantasies, urges, or behaviors. '''B. The individual has acted on these sexual urges with a nonconsenting person, or the sexual urges or fantasies cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning. Specify if: * In a controlled environment: This specifier is primarily applicable to individuals living in institutional or other settings where opportunities to engage in sadistic sexual behaviors are restricted. * In full remission: The individual has not acted on the urges with a nonconsenting person, and there has been no distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other areas of functioning, for at least 5 years while in an uncontrolled environment. Differential Diagnosis Many of the conditions that could be differential diagnoses for sexual sadism disorder (e.g., antisocial personality disorder, sexual masochism disorder, hypersexuality, substance use disorders) sometimes occur also as comorbid diagnoses. Therefore, it is necessary to carefully evaluate the evidence for sexual sadism disorder, keeping the possibility of other paraphilias or mental disorders as part of the differential diagnosis. The majority of individuals who are active in community networks that practice sadistic and masochistic behaviors do not express any dissatisfaction with their sexual interests, and their behavior would not meet DSM-5 criteria for sexual sadism disorder. Sadistic interest, but not the disorder, may be considered in the differential diagnosis. __FORCETOC__